1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an applicator or dispenser. More particularly, the invention relates to an applicator or dispenser having a liquid retaining body and a dispensing wheel that dispenses the liquid in a precise line as it rolls.
2. Description of Related Art
People who sew for fun or for work understand how the aesthetics of an end product depends upon the accuracy of one's sewing. For example, people who quilt require that the seams between each quilted piece be flat in order to produce an aesthetically pleasing quilt. To obtain flat seams people who quilt apply a hot iron over the seam and sometimes spray water or steam the seam and the quilt to try and obtain the flat seam. However, spraying water or steaming the quilt with water does not permit one to control where the water goes on the quilted pieces. This is a problem faced by many people who quilt in that water dispersed in an uncontrolled manner over certain quilted pieces may cause the pieces to stretch thereby distorting the overall measurement of the quilt once completed. A device is needed that can disperse water on a seam of a garment or a fabric to produce a crisp and professional looking seam when ironed.
Many dispensers or applicators have been developed to dispense liquids such as water or chemicals. U.S. Pat. No. 1,977,414, issued to Testa on Oct. 16, 1934, describes a combination bottle stopper and perfume dispenser. The device will positively dispense perfume in a line in any direction when rubbed with a dispensing roller that is disposed at a top end of the dispenser. U.S. Pat. No. 2,913,746, issued to Schaich on Nov. 24, 1959, describes an improved ball-type of cosmetic applicator. Specifically, the invention provides a retaining filament for a ball applicator, which limits the axial movement of the ball with respect to the container. Because of the filament, the ball only shifts between a dispensing position and a sealing position relative to the container.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,641,788, issued to Sudbeaz on Jun. 16, 1953, describes a combined cap and dispenser for perfume bottles. One embodiment of the dispenser shows a ball disposed in a cap on the dispenser. The cap controls the dispensation of the bottle's contents by the ball.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,179,505, issued to Oder, III et al. on Jan. 30, 2001, describes a leak-tight container and roll-on applicator. The applicator is designed to vent gases built up by pressure within the container and thereby prevent leaks or spills of the product contained within the container. U.S. Pat. No. 6,237,800, issued to Barrett on May 29, 2001, describes a water bottle that can accommodate both a human's drinking needs as well as a pet's drinking needs. The bottle has two drinking portions, one portion has a spout for drinking by the human and the other portion has a roller ball for drinking by the pet.
U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2002/0090251, published on Jul. 11, 2002, describes an applicator for a fabric treatment composition that is versatile, convenient to carry and easy to apply. The applicator utilizes a nib through which chemicals contained within the applicator is dispensed to remove stains. U.S. Pat. No. 5,555,673, issued to Smith on Sep. 17, 1996, describes a method and an apparatus for applying a liquid on a surface. The apparatus has a valve for dispensing liquid into cellulose material for application of the liquid on an object or surface. Gravity is used to release a portion of liquid through the dispenser into the cellulose material.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a water dispenser for quilting solving the aforementioned problems is desired.